


Praying

by Alexia_Bladen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, letting you guys know just to be safe, oh and this is a slow burn, there will be future mentions of abuse, there's some anarein and pharmercy in this but it's pretty background, this is a rewrite, this is a song-fic ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Bladen/pseuds/Alexia_Bladen
Summary: Jack Morrison is a street performer struggling to meet his half of the rent. One night, he meets Angela Ziegler who recruits him in helping her band. It's here that he meets Gabriel Reyes, drummer (and now ex-vocalist) of a currently unnamed group. Safe to say they get off on the wrong foot.





	Praying

**Author's Note:**

> For new readers: Thank you and welcome to this absolute mess!  
> To the old readers: Thank you all for your support and patience, I first posted this fic three years ago so I decided to give it another go and allow it a fresh start. Like I explained in the original update, almost everything will stay the same except the writing will be revamped and hopefully improved! Hope you enjoy! I'll hopefully be seeing this through to the end.

Mornings in L.A. weren't the most pleasant but ‘ _ Anything to pay the rent _ ’, Jack thought with a sigh, walking down the stairs of a rundown apartment complex. As he reached the front of the building, he got around to starting his usual setup: A small stool and an open violin case to its side. 

While he took out his instrument, he could already feel his usual visitors gathering around, the joy clear on their faces. It was contagious. Jack couldn't help but smile back as he placed the violin to the crook of his shoulders. 

Though cheesy as it may sound, the world felt like it disappeared while he played. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh and the music began to pour out. Covers and a few originals mixed in composed his repertoire. The people loved them all. 

Well, this is what Jack liked to imagine. 

The case remained as empty as usual. His onlookers one or two kids, some tugging along parents that barely spared Jack a glance as they dragged their child away. 

A sigh as he set his instrument down on the stool. 

_ 'Rein is going to kill me,’  _ he thought with a huff,  _ 'it won't look pretty if I can't meet my half of the rent this month either,’  _ he ran his hand down his face with a tug. 

Jack shook his head,  _ 'no way, Morrison. Stay positive you can do this.’  _

'Maybe if you had a proper job, you freeloader,’ nagged a small voice in his head. A voice which he ignored as he went back to playing. 

At midday he took a break and went back inside the apartment to find Reinhardt and Ana sitting on the couch. He hadn't noticed her pass by but then again, he barely noticed anyone when he played. 

They both received Jack with a smile.

“My friend! Any luck today?” The large man exclaimed in his usual boisterous way. 

Jack shook his head with a sigh, “maybe about five dollars and that's if I'm being hopeful,” he said sheepishly. 

“Keep your head up, little soldier! There's still plenty of time left, Jack!” 

He couldn't help but smile and neither could Ana. How a man could be this encouraging escaped them both. 

“Those people are fools,” the older woman said with a huff, “fools I say. Had you been around when I was in the industry I would've placed all my bets on you, Morrison,” she crossed her arms. 

Jack scratched at the back of his neck with a smile, “thanks, but that's not the case, right? Someday I'll get my big break, I know it. But for now? I need to focus on paying the rent,” he said with a half-hearted laugh. 

“Have you considered what I told you?” Ana asked in a serious voice. 

Jack sighed and Reinhardt looked at each of them, confusion clear on his face. 

“Ana wants me to sing, Rein. And you both well know I gave up on that a  _ long _ time ago…”

“It's a waste. You're just as much of a fool as those who won't sign you or spare you a listen,” she grumbled. 

The younger man huffed a laugh, “I'll survive.” 

“Say, Ana, didn't you mention something about your daughter not so long ago?” Reinhardt inquired and Ana had to fight a grin, she could always count on that man to back her up in her plotting. 

Jack perked up a little at this, he had only heard tales about Fareeha and not that he’d admit it out loud, he considered her a friend without having met her. A valiant young lady that dropped everything to join a band and do her own thing. He envied that bravery and the pride Ana showed when talking about her. 

“Yes,” she said calmly, “but Jack doesn’t sing, remember?” She looked at Rein then at Jack, “her band seems to be searching for a singer, a job description outside your qualifications, correct, Jack?” 

He looked at his feet and gave a mumbled, “yeah.”. 

She quickly sighed, “but I suppose I could ask if they need a violinist, maybe a bassist...”.

Jack immediately looked up with a smile that could stop hearts, “could you really?” 

Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh at the two of them. He adored seeing Ana be the mother Jack deserved. 

“Now shoo, have your meal. I can’t believe I'm playing manager after all these years. It's incredible,” she rolled her eyes, trying very hard to hide a grin.

“Thank you so much, Ana” he exclaimed, looking like a child that was just given permission to own their first puppy. 

Ana stopped fighting the grin. There was nothing quite as satisfying as seeing Jack's smile reach his eyes. 

“But, about that rent…” she began. 

Jack nodded furiously, “I swear I'll make ends meet. I’d feel terrible if I had to leave Rein hanging.”

Ana returned the nod and Jack went off to get himself lunch. 

Reinhardt gave a small smile and waited until Jack was out of earshot. 

“Good kid that one,” he mumbled. 

“Yes, but still exactly that. For 23 years his eyes hold a weight that I wouldn't wish upon any,” she sighed as she held her head in her hand. 

“Ah, but that's what we're here for, my beloved. To ease that weight,” he beamed.

Ana chuckled, “you make it sound like we've adopted him.” 

“I would have had I been given the chance, you should have seen him when we first met.” 

“But look how far he's progressed, Wilhelm. Let's think about that, instead.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he smiled fondly and she gave a nod in agreement. 

Nightfall came and Jack remained outside, staring up at the stars. 

_ 'Am I really going through with this? Do I really want to give this another try? ...Fuck it.’  _

He let the air fill his lungs, the breath as shaky as the hands that rolled his violin into a more comfortable position. This was his escape, the one moment in time he didn’t have to be aware of his surroundings. The streets normally empty at this time, he took no notice of the blond stranger.

_ “Tale as old as time,”  _ he began, voice soft and steady accompanied by a quiet violin.   
“ _ True as it can be; barely even friends,”  _ he continued as his voice picked up confidence.

_  
_ _ “Then somebody bends, unexpectedly,”  _ the violin remained steady and the stranger inched closer. 

“ _ Just a little change,”  _ he sang just above a murmur. __  
  


_ “Small, to say the least…  _ __  
_ Both a little scared,”  _ a small smile as the violin picked up the pace. __  
  


_ “Neither one prepared…  _ __  
_ Beauty and the beast”  _ he finished the verse but had only started.  __  
__  
_ “Ever just the same,”  _ he extended the last word showing off his range.  _  
_ __ “Ever a surprise,

_ Ever as before, ever just as sure _ __  
_ As the sun will rise”  _ the violin kicked up, he furrowed his brow in concentration. __  
__  
_ “Tale as old as time, _ _  
_ _ Tune as old as song,”  _ he belted, stronger than before and it carried until the end of the verse __ , 

_ “Bittersweet and strange _ __  
_ Finding you can change _ _  
_ __ Learning you were wrong…” Jack let the emotion pour out.

At this point Angela had heard enough and cleared her throat, for a man unaware of his surroundings he still gave a jump in response. His eyes snapped open and locked onto hers. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he murmured. 

“That was beautiful,” she said, accent thick, “I've never heard a rendition like that.”

“I- uhm, I like to change songs up. More challenging and more personal that way- who are you?” He rambled, raising an eyebrow at her as he lowered his violin. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, I imagine that was quite rude,” she extended a hand towards him with a smile, “Angela Zeigler.” 

The name did her justice and Jack found himself shaking her hand with a smile of his own before he could even catch himself.

“Jack. Jack Morrison, nice to meet you, Angela.” 

“You have a wonderful voice, Jack. ” 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“And you’re very talented with your instrument, I have to say,” she smiled, “hard to come by people like you, especially out in the streets”. 

Jack was unsure of where she was going with this but gave a nod in response.    


“I know we’ve just met, but may I ask for your help?” Angela asked meekly. 

He squinted at her, “depends, what on? Are you going to kidnap me if I agree?”

“Well, I must be the most polite kidnapper around, having waited for you to even begin your set instead just taking you while alone, no?” she grinned. 

“Fair enough,” he shrugged, “what do you need?”

“You see, there’s a band looking for a singer and I would love a second opinion,” she said. 

Jack quirked an eyebrow, fairly confused “and you want… me? To help with that? Listen, Angela, I’m not professionally trained or anything like that so I doubt I’d be any help.” 

She waved a hand dismissively, “nonsense, you fit the bill just fine. It’s a quick walk from here, quite convenient wouldn’t you say?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck and heaved a sigh, “and you’re sure you want my help?”.

She immediately nodded. 

Jack dropped a hand in defeat, “guess it’s settled, then. Meet me here?” 

She clapped her hands with a smile, “perfect! I’ll meet you at nine, Jack, don’t be late!” 

Jack gave a quick salute, “wouldn’t dream of it.”

And with that, she left just as quickly as she had appeared.   
The man began to pack absentmindedly, a thought dawning on him after some time,  _ 'why would she want me to come over to listen to others sing?’ _ . He promptly shrugged it off and made his way back inside. He had to get some rest, who knew how many people he would have to sit through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Beauty & The Beast (Cover) by Chase Holfelder  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctz-k7NXq4s
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts! If you'd like to follow me I'm officialmollymauktealeaf over on Tumblr and I'm down to have a chat whenever!


End file.
